Fire and Ice
by LemonDrops334
Summary: One dragon, has the power to bring the continent to its knees. Another, the power to stop it. How will it end?
1. Stumbling Block

**Writers block is plaguing me, and I can't write anything on my usual stories. URG! Well, this is just for that.**

Sonoran looked down at the sand, shifting and windswept. The heat was beautiful.

She buried herself in the sand, relishing the relaxing feel of the sand between her scales.

There was nothing to do. She had nowhere to be. She casted a glance over at the small buildings of Possibility.

All those dragons were too busy. They seemed never to get to enjoy their enviorment.

Sonoran sat back, watching the clouds go by. Suddenly, a black figure swooped over her and interrupted her.

An owl, trained to stay up during the day, perched next to her on the sand.

"Ah, hello Eres. What's the news?" Sonoran looked casually over her shoulder.

Eres gave her a scree, dropped a paper and flew away.

 _Owls..._ Sonoran shook her head knowingly and opened the scroll.

It read:

 _To: Sonoran_

 _From: Speck_

 _It's been awhile. Get a job. Meet you at the Orphanage tomorrow at sundown. Don't disappoint me._

Sonoran slammed the scroll into the sand. _How dare she!_ she growled and folded her arms.

Speck was her mother, but she was more of an evil stepmother. She always ordered Sonoran around, and finally left her alone to die.

But, Sonoran _wasn't_ dead. She could take care of herself.

She went back to lounging on the sand. _There's no need to worry._

But she _di_ _d_ worry. Finally, Sonoran got up and flew to the town.

There must be a job for her _somewhere_.

In another part of the continent...

 **Do you guys remember the story in my I Must Leave story? This is about the dragonet in the egg.**

"Wait!" an Icewing yelled she was thrown out of a shop, "Come on!"

"Get out of here you no-circle!" The owner of shop yelled at her.

"I'll be back! You have no right to talk to me like that!" she yelled back, leaving tracks in the snow.

The wind was blowing fiercely that night, cold air blistered at her scales. She pulled the worn-out yellow polar bear cloak closer around her icy blue body.

Tucking her head down, she made her way from the small bar to her shed on the iceberg.

She plodded through the snow, before tripping on something hard. The blue dragon swore, looking for her stumbling block.

Searching through the ice and snow, she came across a small, Icewing egg. Her face changed from angry to confused to warm

"What are you doing out here? Let's get you inside." she said to the egg, picking it up.

She tucked it in her cloak, and took off into the snow.

 **I hope you guys like it! The WOF fanfiction was getting stale. You're welcome!**


	2. Ambition

**I hope you guys like this! This story might coincide with 473-5. Please abide by my "No Swearing in Comments" rule and "If you don't have something nice ot constructive to say, don't say it!" rule also. Just a reminder! (specially to you, Guests!)** **Also, I have a poll on my forum, called Fanwings of the World, and the topic is Poll. More information there. Please go there! It would be very helpful.**

"There we are." The Icewing smiled as she set the egg in a fresh patch of snow.

The egg started to rock back and forth, small cracks snaking along the shell.

The Icewing looked on, her face turning to a rare smile.

The dragonet inside squirmed. It was time to get out _now._ The light called him. The cool snow underneath his talons wanted to touch his scales and fill them with power.

He shoved out the side, getting a satisfied crack. He pushed once more, falling out. He looked around the miserable little hut.

He was a light, powdery blue on most of his body, but moving out from his chest, the blue slowly shifted to be darker, almost black like churning water at his talons. The blue wings were huge, almost bigger than the dragonet himself. Tripping over his own wings, he looked over to the Icewing.

"Hello there," The female Icewing smiled at the little blue dragonet, who shook himself and looked over at her.

 _That is my mother_. he thought to himself. He wanted to speak, but his mouth wouldn't move.

"Looks like you need a name. I've always wanted a dragonet. How about... Torrent!" she thought for a moment before smiling and picking up the dragonet.

 _Torrent..._ The dragonet looked thoughfully at his caretaker.

"I am Sarcodes, nobody important, last of the Seventh Circle. But you, my dear, are gonna be great!" she hugged him closer.

Ambition seemed to cascade upon him, filling his heart and mind with power and readiness. He looked down at his talons and smiled.

 _I_ will _be more than great._

In another part of the continent...

Aquamarine looked up at the Summer Palace.

She was going to Jade Academy. A dream come true. Away from the bowing dragons and squid-brain mother.

Queen Anenome acted much like Queen Coral, as she'd been told. Her animus power was provoked on request by Uncle Turtle, but she was still a powerful leader.

Aunt Auklet was her true caretaker, as her mom was busy running the Seawings.

Her mom finally approved Auklet's request of Aquamarine's education. Thank goodness. That meant no more classes with boring teachers.

Her brothers were too young to attend, but her two cousins were coming with her.

She sighed, letting her wings flop to her sides. She enjoyed this small view she had, a twisted coral reef provided the most splendid seat in the whole kingdom, with a nice look over the Palace.

Her scales almost blended in with the light peach coral. She inherited the seashell color from her mother, but her eyes were a light sunset. Surprisingly, she had never been teased, probably because of her rank.

 **Edit: Someone pointed out to me that Winter's mom is Narwal,** **I changed it** **to a type of snow flower.**

 **There you have it, are you catching on yet? I will keep doing these other stories, but always there will be Torrent.**


	3. Pain

**Thank you for all the nice comments! I am really enjoying this story right now!** **I have a poll on** **my forum, called Fanwings of the World** , **and the topic is Poll. More information there. Please go there! It would be very helpful.**

Torrent sat on the edge of the snowdrift. His mother was gone, trying to hunt for a measly meal.

Soon, he would be three. Then he could become a First Circle dragonet, earning a better home, and a better reputation.

Sarcodes was a great fighter, just very rebellious and rash. She would rise to Sixth Circle, then would lash out at other dragons and be restored to Seventh Circle.

He would learn. He would give his family honor. Tomorrow. He could barely wait. He stepped out side, feeling the cold in his talons. Torrent had to train.

He went to the target outside, and launched a concetrated blast of frostbreath. The target, to his satisfaction, shattered where he hit it.

His sensitive ears picked up approaching wingbeats. Sarcodes touched down outside, holding two small fish.

Right behind her, there was another Icewing Torrent did not recognized.

"Torrent, this is General Northwind. He is here for a placement test for tomorrow." his mother smiled at him, and the General nodded his head, the spikes on his head quivering.

"We will start with flying, since those large wings seem to be an aid." Northwind growled in a huff voice.

Torrent tried to fold his enormous wings with embarrasment. For some reason, he was sensitive about his oddity. His mother called it a blessing, he found them a hindrance. Torrent had to keep his wings fully spread so he didn't tread on them.

He nodded, feeling bashful, and followed the General into the sky, his huge wings seeming to cover the setting sun.

In another part of the continent...

 **Note: This is going to go on a very sensitive topic: abuse. Please don't take it personally or any of that. It will help develop this character.**

Tranquil _(pronounced TrainQUILL in this case)_ sat on the rock outside her home, rubbing her most recent bruise.

Her father had finally left, leaving a final strike before leaving. Stygian, her father, a bright orange Skywing, was more than rude and nasty to her.

As one of the court, for Queen Spinel, the stress was high. No one could know he brought his frustrations on Tranquil. She was clumzy, scratching and falling everywhere. She was sickly, not underfed, not starved.

Stygian was a perfect dragon, a model father. No one could know their secret. She shook herself, not allowing anger or sadness. That would mean more pain. Tranquil was almost 3, though she looked like she was just hatched.

Tranquil was named by her mother, who died giving her egg. She was told by an aunt, who rarely visited, that they were a beautiful couple. Stygian was abused as well, and was overcoming it before Carole, her mother died.

It was her fault that she was dead. That's what her father told her. If her egg wasn't so big, Carole would be here, she would save him. He cried at night, murmering insults to himself, about himself.

Tranquil sighed, realizing she needs to clean the cave before he returns. Maybe, she could hide the whip this time sucessfully.

 **That was really upsetting for me to write. Sorry about that. I have a great plan for this character. Don't be mad at her father...yet... See ya'll next time!**


	4. Protect

**This story has a lot of steam right now, do you want me to elongate the plot or get to the plot? This story might go to 15 chapters** **if it continues like this!**

Torrent lighted down, General Northwind right behind him. He did great on the flying, frostbreath practice, but not well on the history test.

He had been placed in Fourth Circle, but he was quite proud of that.

The general nodded a formal goodbye and took off.

His mother put her wing around him, "I am proud of you. I wish that there was more to catch, but-"

Torrent cut her off, "-hunting rights. I know mum."

She sighed, "I'm sorry I am like this. I should change."

Torrent's eyes widened, "No, you can't change. I like you just the way you are. I don't want you to become a blubberbrain like everyone else in this frozen tundra."

She sighed, then smiled to herself, "Where did you learn all those big words?"

He smiled up at her, not giving an answer.

In another part of the continent...

Tarsier jumped through the trees, his prehensile tail curling and uncurling on the bright green flora.

 _Speaking of Flora..._ his eyes darted around the foliage, looking for any slight movement.

He growled, not seeing a glimpse of his sister. Suddenly, she seemed to pop from the sky, the bright cerulean changing to a mix of pink and navy blue.

She jumped on him, yelling, "I win! Nice try Tarsier!"

He grabbed her wings and pinned her gently, "We will see about that!"

She giggled, and he released her.

Flora sat up, sighing, "I wish we were going to Jade Mountain Achademy. Too bad they didn't have room for us."

Fawna the third dragonet, was the only one in the family that was able to go.

Speaking of, Fawna materialized beside her twin sister, "I know, I'm sorry."

Flora jumped, always the most jumpy out of the three.

"It's okay, you hatched first. You get right of way." Flora grumbled, her talons shifting on the moist dirt.

"We hatched at the same time! I just fell out first!" Fawna affectionately shoved Flora.

Flora tackled her twin, their wrestling shaking the leaves above them.

Tarsier laughed, his scales swirling to a dark pink color. Wingbeats approached them, and he looked over to a large Nightwing, his star-scattered wings glittering from the sun.

Tarsier turned and snarled, "What do you want?"

The Nightwing stood on it's hindlegs, spreading the large, black wings to their full extent.

"Tarsier, what's happening?" Flora and Fawna stopped wrestling and clutched each other and stayed behind him.

"Dragonet, I am here for Fawna." he glared into Tarsier's eyes.

"Why," Tarsier demanded, opening his wings to shield his little sisters.

"I have my reasons. Move aside," the Nightwing reached to push Tarsier out of the way.

Tarsier jumped on the Nightwing, roaring at his sisters to run.

His mother lighted down, and pulled Tarsier off of the Nightwing and roared, "Galaxy! Don't you know how to treat dragonets?"

Galaxy stepped back, still showing his teeth, "I'm sorry, Canopy, but he attacked."

"Because of your insolence!" Canopy now had all three of her dragonets in her talons, holding them close.

He sighed, "I apologize. I still came for Fawna."

Tarsier stood up taller, "Only if I get to come."

Galaxy growled, "Very well. Come along, Fawna."

Fawna shot her mom a terrified look before following him.

Canopy nodded at Tarsier, and they all camoflaged and followed their sister and daughter!

 **Okay, you probably don't know, but Tranquil(last chapter) and Torrent are the main characters, so I am going to do less random dragon tangents and focus on these two. Also, thank you WrongfulRanger for going to the poll! Everyone else please do so, info down below:**

 **Fanwings of the World, and the topic is Poll. More information there. Please go there! It would be very helpful.**


	5. New

**Go vote! Poll on my forum, called Fanwings of the World, and the topic is Poll. More information there. Please go there! It would be very helpful.**

Torrent sighed as he took one last look around his home before leaving.

Sarcodes smiled at him and brushed his wing with hers, "You'll do fine.

He looked as his mom, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and he took off in a whoosh of wind, his large, dark wings shining in the sunlight.

Torrent sighed, barely needing to flap because of the size. The Achademy was far away, especially from the farthest border Torrent was always near.

He looked down at the shadow his large wings left on the sparkling snow.

Finally, the large igloo school came into view across the horizon, and Torrent took a big breath before diving down.

He saw many other Icewing students walking inside, and followed them in.

Folding his wings to look normal, he walked up to the front desk.

A stern female Icewing the color of a snowstorm looked down at him.

"What," she returned to the scroll she was reading.

"Um... I'm Torrent, and I'm here for my-" she cut him off.

"Scrolls. Here is your schedule, map, and welcome to Icewing Achademy" She dropped the two scrolls to him, and Torrent, quickly moved away from the stern Icewing and peeked at his schedule.

 _Flight Class- West Garden_

 _History- Room 77_

 _Lunch- Cafeteria 1_

 _Hunting- East Garden_

 _Math- Room 134_

When he looked at the map, he was surprised to find all of his classes were extremely far apart, but his wings would not let him fall behind.

In another part of the continent...

Tranquil sighed. Her father just left again, not even mentioning the backbreaking work she did for the house, instead, he called her out on how one of his many shields was not polished right.

Her arm still hurt from the blows of the sheild. He also caught her hiding his favorite whip, she got a literal talonful of lashes.

Tranquil's aunt was almost here, and then she would have five days with no pain. Maybe, just maybe, Swallow could convince her dad to let her enter Jade Achademy.

That would be the best day of her life. Just as she was watching the clouds, a small goldish spot started winging towards her.

 _Auntie Swallow!_ She jumped, forgetting the pain in her legs as the beautiful Skywing lighted down.

"Tranquil! How is my precious sunspot?" She enfolded the smaller Skywing's body in a warm hug.

"The best I have been." she admitted, shrugging.

Swallow suddenly grabbed Tranquil's arm before she could pull away.

Flinching, Tranquil struggled under her aunt's grip, "You're father's been at you again, hasn't he?" she looked Tranquil in the eyes seriously.

Tranquil pulled away, "I-I'm just clumsy..."

"Don't give me that gravel. I _know_ what's going on." Swallow crossed her gold arms.

Tranquil couldn't meet her eyes, just as the orange shape of her father seemed to block the sun.

 **Sorry it's been so long, writer's block is a killer!!**


End file.
